


Partners In Crime

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: (ps : i love LGBT), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gun Violence, Homophobia, LGBT no accepted, M/M, Major Original Character(s), OOC, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: SongFic : to leave south park and live their love freely, craig tucker and tweek tweak make bank robberies. but the road trip will turn into a nightmare when the police pursue them through the city.Song : Set It OffStory : Me
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 14





	Partners In Crime

AN : Lyrics is like _****This****_ guys. :) Enjoy

In the small town of South Park, two people ran out of breath. The two people were two men who loved each other. One was a stoic boy who showed an icy face to everyone and who donated fingers, with or without emotion. He wore a blue chullo hat to match his sweater and his dark jeans holes. The other had a messy blond mop on his head, he was wearing a badly buttoned green shirt and ripped blue pants.

They were known as Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

Tweek scream behind him ** ** _“_**** ** ** _You'll never take us alive !_**** ** ** _”_****

Craig and Tweek were running around the city. They had previously stolen accounts from the Tweek Bros Coffee, blew up the school's resources, and now they were headed for the city bank. Where there is a lot more money.

****Craig _: We swore that death will do us part, They'll call our crimes a work of art_** **

****Tweek _: You'll never take us alive_** **

****Craig _: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_** **

****Craig and Tweek _: Partners in crime_** **

It started a long time ago. Tweek was the son of the coffee seller, he was a spaz who was noticed by everyone because of his tremors and his cries while Craig was the son of the town priest, he was like a wall difficult to break and did not speak much but he could break faces in the event of provocations. The fact that these two are together is both a mystery, a blessing and a curse because now that Tweek and Craig loved each other, it was impossible to make their love known. No one accepts that in South Park.

****Craig _: Partners in crime_** **

In the city of South Park, it's common to see couples forming. Men and women went out late at night to find a lover and make a living with him/her. But for two people of the same sex... it was a sin. Father Maxi and Thomas Tucker managed to convince Mayor Mc Daniels that two people of the same sex was disgusting, and then the woman said to anyone who saw two men or two women together, they had to notify the police to kill them. ** **  
****

****Craig** ** ****:** ** ****_This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run. I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red_ ** **

Craig entered the bank by violently opening the doors ** **_“Everybody freeze”_****

Tweek pulled out his gun and pointed it at Laura Tucker but looked at the other people across the room _****“nobody move !”****_

Craig gave the bag to his mother yelling ** **_“Put the money in the bag”_****

Tweek kept an eye on the other employers in the bank and in out with his gun _ ** **“**** ** **or we will shoot.**** ** **”****_

****Craig _: Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way_** **

Laura Tucker watched her son robbing the bank where she worked with disappointment. She knew her boy was a delinquent, a brawler, or a rebel, but not to that extent. She did not know that Craig and Tweek were a lover or she could have arranged things between the police and the priests.

Tweek widened his eyes when he saw that there were photos of him and Craig in the city _****“****_ _ ** **Our paper faces flood the streets !****_ ** ** _”_****

****Craig : _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire, cause_** **

****Tweek : _You'll never take us alive_** **

****Craig : _We swore that death will do us part, They'll call our crimes a work of art_** **

****Tweek : _You'll never take us alive_** **

****Craig : _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_** **

****Craig and Tweek : _Partners in crime_** **

The bag was filled with money's bank. The blonde and the noiret had managed to steal one of the bank customers' cars and had fled across town. There was only one building left to steal: the church where Father Maxi and Father Tucker had mass. For Tweek and Craig, stealing money from the church didn't matter to them at all. The two just wanted revenge for the way the two men treated the lovers.

****Craig : Partners in crime** **

Craig driving the car. They held hands, admiring fear and confusion in the eyes of those they encountered. The religious building exploded and a police car chased them.

Barbrady yelled into the loudspeaker of his car ****_“Oh, just try and catch them !”_****

The two had spent many hours in the school restroom kissing out of breath and running their hands all over the other's body. One day, they decided to take it to the next level by gluing their skin together. Richard Tweak had discovered the two naked lovers, sweating and panting in the blonde's bed and had forbidden the two to meet again. The cafe manager had even started packing so that the Tweaks no longer lived in South Park. For Tweek and Craig, it was a race against time: they were going to live their love for themselves in a place where LGBT people are accepted and where no one will judge them.

****Craig : _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight. Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight_** **

Barbardy to pull the tires of the car and Tweek and Craig had to descend with their booty and take refuge in another building. Unfortunately this building was Jimbo's Guns, where they stole the weapons, and this time Jimbo and Ned were waiting for them.

Tweek scared when he saw the doors closed behind him ****_“Where we gonna go ?”_****

Craig tried to open them without success ****_“He's got us pinned.”_****

Tweek took Craig's arm crying ****_“Baby I'm a little scared.”_****

Craig took Tweek in his arms, kissing him and fixing him in the eyes ****_“Now, don't you quit.”_****

****Tweek : _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in_** **

****Craig : _Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground cause_** **

The police siren was slowly coming towards the building. Craig took his gun and pulled the doorknob. It gave way and the two of them left, hoping to find another car and get it started quickly.

Tweek saw the police cars coming towards them and screamed _ ** **“You'll never take us alive !”****_

****Craig : _We swore that death will do us part, They'll call our crimes a work of art_** **

****Tweek : _You'll never take us alive_** **

****Craig : _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_** **

****Craig and Tweek : _Partners in crime_** **

Police cars surrounded the field. The two lovers were trapped.

Sergent Louis Yatesgot out of his car and spoke into his microphone ** ** _“_**** ** **This is (?) Police department. Come out with your hands. We have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down !**** ** ** _”_****

Tweek and Craig looked at each other. They knew that no one would want to see them together. Not even their friends. So they take up their weapons and start shooting.

the sergeant jumps when he sees that Tweek and Craig are pulling out their guns and are ready to shoot. ****_“_**** ** **Ready men ? Aim. Fire !**** ** ** _”_****

The shots are firing from everywhere. Tweek and Craig hid behind the car they stole while the police tried to stop them. Then, reloading his machine gun, Tweek saw the barrel of a shotgun head towards Craig. Jimbo emerged from the shadows and shot Craig. But before the cold boy could feel the impact of the bullet, Tweek got behind to protect him.

« Tweek ! » Craig stopped shooting and took his lover in his arms. He was also shot in the chest.

Tweek felt Craig in his arms, he turned his head smoke sky _ ** **“The skies are black with lead-filled rain”****_

Craig could feel his chest burned from the second bullet he received. ** **_“A morbid painting on display”_****

Tweek cried when he felt one of these sides burnt. The rifle bullets were the worst when it came to pain. But Tweek was ready to die to protect Craig. ** **_“This is the night the young love died”_****

their heads were spinning and their ears were hissing. They were tired of this damn life that was not theirs and they just wanted to live a normal life and be a couple like the others. Craig murmured in flip off the sky. ** **_“Buried at each other’s side”_****

The two knew that their escape was in vain. Whether they choose a good life or decide to live like criminals, they will never be happy.

****Tweek : _You never took us alive_** **

****Craig : _We swore that death would do us part So now we haunt you in the dark_** **

****Tweek : _You never took us alive_** **

****Craig : _We live as ghosts among these streets Lovers and Partners_** **

Craig and Tweek turned eye. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. They weren't sure they were leaving South Park but somehow they were leaving town in their own way. They were probably going to hell with the only crime they committed other than robbing bank, blow up the school, burning a church and take Jimbo's guns, being gay and loving each other.

****Craig : _Partners in crime_** **  
****Tweek : _Partners in crime_** **

Craig and Tweek closed their eyes, holding hands _****“Partners in Crime…”****_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I thought i'd make them die together for once. You can hate me. :D (Not My Fault, I love Angst and Tragedy)


End file.
